Pannion Domin
The Pannion Domin was an emerging empire in eastern Genabackis, founded in 1160 BSMemories of Ice, Chapter 1 and ruled by the Pannion Seer.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi Its people originated as colonists of the Genostel Archipelago centuries ago, when that faraway seafaring civilisation had been at its height.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9 But in 1150, fourteen years before the events of Memories of Ice, the Pannion Seer returned from the Mountain to the city of Bastion to first speak the Words of Truth of a new religion.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9 Afterwards, the empire raised by the Seer became known for its unbridled cruelty to its populace, purposely starving them to mould the inhabitants into a savage fighting force. The Pannion Domin was an expansionist empire. It conquered by first sending priests to sow disinformation and discord in neighboring lands. The priests attracted adherents by promising impartial law, rights, privileges, and order under Domin rule. Cruelty, tyranny, and horror came later, after newly annexed lands discovered these rights applied only to citizens, the sanctified faithful of the original Pannion cities. Non-citizens were considered as objects, less than slaves and with no recourse to justice or mercy. They were cast from their homes, denied food and water, and driven into the service of the inhuman cannibal mob known as the Tenescowri.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 The Pannion Military * Pannion Seer: the political and spiritual leader of the Domin * Septarch: ruler of one of seven districts in Domin (also commands armies) * Urdo: commander of elite heavy infantry (Urdomen) * Urdomen: elite heavy infantry, fanatical followers of the Seer * Seerdomin: fanatical bodyguard and assassin sect of the Domin * Betaklites: medium infantry * Beklites: regular infantry (also known as the Hundred Thousand) * Betrullid: light cavalry * Betakullid: medium cavalry * Scalandi: skirmishers * Desandi: sappers * Tenescowri: the peasant army A Pannion Company: ‘Four hundred Beklites, twenty Urdomen, four Seerdomin, one of them ranking and likely a sorceror.’ (MoI, UK Trade, p.762) Geography The land which was controlled by the Pannion Domin was the more densely populated eastern area of Genabackis. Places of note under Pannion control by the 1164th year of Burn's Sleep included: * Bastion * Coral * Kaimerlor * Kel Tor * Lest * Maurik * Outlook * Sarn * Setta The Lost Cities Although only Lest, Setta, and Maurik were known as the empty cities, because of the destruction and the cleansing the Pannion Domin brought and because of their proximity to the Free Cities, the tales of their fates had reached cities like Capustan, Saltoan, and even as far as Callows. In Memories of Ice In addition to its mortal armies, the Domin fielded hundreds of undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunters. The Pannion Seer sent his undead servants ahead of his armies to Capustan. The Pannion Domin laid siege to the city of Capustan, eventually defeating the majority of the forces within and occupying it. The force in Capustan was later defeated by the clans of Barghast led by Trotts of the Bridgeburners. The combined forces of the Tiste Andii, the renegade Malazan army called Onearm's Host, the Barghast, the ragtag forces of Caladan Brood, a clan of T'lan Imass led by Silverfox, the remains of the Grey Swords, and a motley crew assembled under Gruntle successfully attacked and defeated the remaining Pannion forces at Coral. They were unknowingly supported by Lady Envy and her travelling companions, Mok, Thurule, Senu, Baaljagg, Garath, and Tool who attacked from the south. The defeat of the Domin led to major losses, most notably the almost complete eradication of the Bridgeburners and the death of Whiskeyjack at Coral. Notes and references de:Pannionische Domäne pl:Pannion Domin Category:Nations